Signý
(The name is derived from the elements sigr "victory" and ný "new".) The leader of the Valvravn and goddes of hope. The daughter of Akumu and Audhild, Signy is the Asynjur goddess of travel, hope, despair and conflict. She is the leader of the Valravns, serving her father in his large hall. She tends to the returning ravens as well overseeing that the souls of the dead are guided to the afterlife, to then be judged by her father. Because the journey to the afterlife can be dangerous as long, she and her valravns are the only hope that the dead have to reach the afterlife. Because of her martial prowess, she is also considered a goddess of conflict and war. Those who seek the blessing of Signý and gain her favour are given a strong sense of hope. Allowing the blessed to face dangers without wavering. However, those who manage to work her ire are cursed with feeble conviction. Interestingly enough, the Chonobi bring a small sacrifice to Signy to bolster their confidence when about to face a large undertaking. Rituals The daughter of Lord Akumu and Audhild, the leader of the Valravns and deity of hope (sometimes also considered courage). Signý is much like her father, Lord Akumu, and her uncle, Valdar, considered a deity of war and conflict. Often portrayed with a sword or spear, she is considered the patron of many heroes or those who seek to accomplish great feats. According to the myths and legends, she tends to be more forgiven than her father or uncle. And quicker to move to aid those who have gained her favour. * Prayer of Hope The prayer to Signý, for hope, is usually shorter than prayers to the other gods. The prayer has to be conducted in front of an altar dedicated to the goddess or a carved symbol. In case the situation doesn’t lend either as an option, one can turn to their token of fealty to make the prayer to Signý. "Hail to You, courageous shieldmaiden of the afterlife, Ruthless, fearless, mighty Goddess, Weapons wise and wondrous Lady. Bestow Your blessings upon me here tonight, and may my prayer be pleasing to You. Hail, Lady Signý." It is of paramount importance that one doesn’t forget to make a sacrifice afterwards to Signý. If the person does make a prayer of hope and doesn’t pay the goddess for her blessing, he or she will be meeting a terrible end. A few stories depict how Signý causes weapons to turn on their users. Breaking in the middle of a fight or not delivering a killing blow, leading to the premature death of the one who slighted the goddess. * Sacrifice to Signý A particular renowned sacrifice dedicated to Signý is to offer the goddess with some spoils of a conflict. A rather specific kind of sacrifice is the cut off right thumb of prisoners that are then burned in front of a statue of the goddess. This ritual is concluded with the sacrifices being starved and dehydrated, their hope is slowly taken away so that the goddess can gift it to others - in particular, those who she favours more. Category:Chonobi Category:Gods Category:Religion